Now or never
by Bea2341
Summary: When life comes at you full pelt you have two choices. You can run and hid or take it head on, when you throw in the mix a bunch of rock stars and their life style and it could be a recipe for disaster. a story featuring Ashley Purdy, Ronnie Radke (Falling in reverse), Andy Biersack (black veil brides), Max Green and many more


Izzy's dream:  
Walking down the street hand in hand, with the cutest guy I had ever seen. He was wearing his usual black attire. Normally he towered over but not today. As we walked down the cobbled back street the snow started to fall.

"Its beautiful." I said smiling as he bent down to kiss my cheek. It felt so warm and comforting. It just made the moment more beautiful.  
I closed my eyes as if to help memorise the moment, the beautiful snow started to feel strange. More like rain and less beautiful.  
I felt the person rip their hand from mine, swallowing hard I opened my eyes.

The snow had disappeared, the man I had been walking with had disappeared. I turned my head and my gaze met a set of green eyes. 'shit' is what came to mind.

"What the fuck are you doing? Hurry up we are going to be late." he said as he grabbed my arm pulling me along, it was a lot different from what I had just been a part of.

"Alright I am…get off my arm." I said as I pulled away from him, I walked faster than him so I could walk in front. I didn't want him to see me crying.

"Izzy…Izzy…" Was all I could hear from behind me, the voice started to become more distant. Then it became a lot clearer.

"Izzy…Izzy…for fuck sakes…

~end of dream~

Izzy's prov:

"Izzy…Izzy…for fuck sakes, wake up!" I open my eyes to find a blurred figure looking at me. Dam I hated the fact that I had to wear glasses, or as I preferred contact lenses, wait who's in my apparent. I didn't invite anyone here, ever and for good reason. I reached for my geek glasses (as everyone liked to call them). It took a moment for my eyes to focus, but when they did I wished they hadn't.

"What do you want Andy?" I asked as I knocked my gassed off my face and rolled over to the other side of my bed closing my eyes again in the process.

"Don't be like that Izzy. Do you mind if I sit?" I didn't even bother answering I just grunted. "Well aren't we happy this morning. You were crying in your sleep." Andy said as he brushed my hair out of my face. I moved quickly remembering the bruise that was there only days before. He was being far to sweet at this time of the day for my liking, hold on what was the time? Then he started poking my arm, and there it was…the annoying morning Andy. He probably saw the state of the place as he walked in. I tried to clean up after Ace passed out ast night but he fell asleep in the living room on the couch. Which meant I had to be quiet and not wake him up. With my brother and the boys being back I knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them came knocking. A nice black eye or busted up lip would have given them cause to worry. I was handling it so they didn't need to. Why is he here, and he's still poking my freaking arm.

"Fuck off you lanky bastered…I am not leaving this bed." Still he continued, he carried on for what seemed like an age. In reality it was probably about one minute or less.

"That's fine I can do this ALLL day." He said giggling, I knew that statement was not a lie. I had been best friends with Andy for years now. I met him through my brother when they ended up in the same band all those years ago. He has seen me through all the bad times, from the shit boyfriends, my parents messy divorce and so much more. It was so hard not to turn to him now with all the stuff going on with Ace, but I just couldn't. Everyone hated him as it was, they didn't need anymore excuses.

Its not that Ace is a bad guy, he just struggles with his anger. I know his drinking and drugs have got a little worse since he fell off the waggon. He really is trying though. My god he is still poking me, 'he is going to loose that bloody finger in a minute.'

I rolled further over in my bed and ended up laying awkwardly on my bruised ribs. I took in a sharp breath and moved off the area. Shit was all I could think, now I'm going to have to make up an excuse.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Andy asked, he immediately stopped poking me and lifted the sheets. "Nice jammy's." He said laughing at my hello kitty shorts and tank top. I had my hello kitty pj's on, I love them haha.

"Thanks I do try. Its nothing I just fell." I lied adding a fake laugh at the end. As I expected he saw right through my lie. This was going to be bad I could already tell. I have spent the best part of two years keeping this a secret. At this point I knew if I looked at my best friend that would be it, the whole lie would be exposed and I would crumble.

"Please don't lie to me…I'm not a mug, I can see right through it." Andy brushed his and over my bruised ribs and I winced again. I lifted the side of my top exposing the area and he gasped. It was at that point I looked at him and that was it, I started to cry. I'm not sure if it was embarrassment, relief, or the fact I was terrified that someone had found out Ace would know and that would be the end .  
It took a few moments to slow the sobbing to the point where I could talk to him. "Its not that Ace is a bad guy…he just had a few anger issues. Nine times out of ten its my fault anyway." I said as quick as possible so he couldn't but in.

"I knew he was a no good fucking low life scum. I will kill him for this." Andy was fuming, I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. I had to stop him though, if he did anything it would mean Ash would find out. I cant have him blaming Ace and its not all his fault, I do things that I am not meant to. I make it worse nine times out of ten.

"Please don't say anything to him. We are getting trough it." I said as I grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him back to sit on the bed. He pulled me into a warm embrace and that was it I started crying again. I breathed in his sent, he smelt so good. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled away.

"Look you had better go before Ace gets back. I will see you at the BBQ later though, ok. You have to promise you wont say anything to anyone, promise me." I looked at him and as we walked to the front door. He looked at me with sad eyes and kissed me on the cheek. I took it as his word and with that I shut the door and I was alone again.


End file.
